


Space Suit Shenanigans

by EndangeredMind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Rex tries on a new suit, only for the chilli he had earlier to not agree with him
Kudos: 1





	Space Suit Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Rex groaned in frustration as he squeezed into the space suit. Why was it so tight? He would have to find out when he got back to his room. He was currently in a large room on the Chopper Base, which had been recently constructed on the planet Atollon, trying to get into one of the new space suits. The suits had been designed to be skin-tight, but it didn’t help matters that Rex was a little plump, resulting in some extra effort required so that he could get himself in the tight space suit without tearing it to shreds.

He groaned as he zipped up the suit. The last step was to add on the glass helmet. After tightening it, he laughed and looked at himself in a nearby mirror, a big smile on his face. He began to flex into different poses, admiring his body in the mirror. He looked incredible, and he loved the feeling of the tight suit on his body. A loud gurgling noise coming from his belly quickly put a stop to it, causing him to groan. “Oh great, it seems that the broth chilli soup I had earlier is not agreeing with me.”

He groaned as his belly gurgled again. He really didn’t want to fart in this space suit, but he had no choice. If he held it in, it wouldn’t be good for him. Rex leant forward and let out a loud, brassy fart. He moaned in disgust at how smelly it was, before laughing. Wolffe, Gregor and himself used to have farting contests back in the day, and he would always win. He grunted as another small one came out, not noticing that the seat of his skin-tight space suit had now bulged out as a result of the gas.

Even after letting those two loud and smelly farts out, he still felt incredibly gassy. He decided to see just how many farts he could let out before he ran out of gas. He let out a silent but deadly fart, before letting rip a rather wet one. He groaned as the smell grew worse, but he pushed on regardless. With every blast, the rear of the space suit grew fatter and fatter. It wasn’t long until the rear of the space suit now resembled two large beachballs. However, Rex simply continued blasting out gas, unaware of anything being amiss.

He groaned and let out possibly the loudest and largest fart he had done so far, grinning. Meanwhile, the seat of the space suit had finally reached capacity, when Rex tilted, he allowed the gas to filter out to the other parts of the suit, causing the seat to deflate, The gas continued to filter to the other areas of the suit, resulting in it starting to grow and balloon outwards. Rex would’ve carried on farting, but he was completely flabbergasted when he saw how fat his suit had gotten as a result of all the farting he had done.

Rex suddenly felt very sheepish, having inflated his suit. He wondered for a few minutes if he should stop. It was lots of fun filling his suit with his nasty gas, but on the other hand, it was also the company’s suit, and he didn’t want to damage. His stomach gurgled loudly, and the fear of damaging the suit promptly went out the window as he let rip another brassy fart, smirking as the suit bulged a little bit from the forcefulness of the blast, making him laugh loudly. This was going to be a very interesting experience for him. 

The space suit had now ballooned nicely from all of the farts that Rex had been letting out, causing him to snicker. His belly gurgled angrily, before he forced another fart out. This made the bottom half of the suit blimp outwards as a result of the size of the gas blast. His suit now looked rather comical, and very pear shaped, making him groan as another small fart slipped out, making the rear look very puffy. The utility belt on the suit was very sturdy, as it was still intact despite the suit swelling up to comically gargantuan proportions.

By this stage, his suit was so swollen that its occupant was forced to widen his stance that he didn’t lose his balance and collapse. He sighed as he continued to pump out fart after fart. The arms of the suit had ballooned out so much now that Rex had to lay them on the bloated sides of the suit so that he could stay upright. He let out a loud brassy fart, which forced the suit to swell up, making him stand in an eagle position so that he didn’t fall over. He grinned, laughing as he farted again.

Rex was amazed at how large his suit had gotten! He thought that by now it should’ve burst. However, he still had some leftover gas to get rid of. He grunted and let out a loud brassy fart into the suit, causing it to balloon further, pushing it to the edge of popping. He was so busy laughing that he didn’t notice that he had started to float up in the air ass first, no doubt due to the large volume of farts he had let out. He grinned and let out another fart, grinning as he heard loud creaking.

He began chuckling as he realised how ridiculous he looked with his massive space suit. “Well, I guess I’m now nothing more than a huge stinky fart balloon!” He laughed, looking at his massively blimped suit. He began to move around the room, with his suit creaking and groaning at how filled it was. He didn’t care though. He was loving the feeling of being inflated, and he let out another fart, the suit creaking loudly in protest. He laughed as the groaning grew louder. If he carried on farting, there was a chance that the suit would soon burst!


End file.
